Jasyn
Jasyn "Knuckles" Baxter is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Wingeria. He remained a closer up until Papa's Burgeria To Go. He is a street fighter from Oniontown. Bio Growing up in the dangerous city of Oniontown with a poor family, Jasyn had a rough childhood. His ex-criminal of a father was abusive towards him and his siblings, and his mother was a struggling alcoholic. Because he had been neglected poorly by his parents, he vented his frustrations out by beating up his classmates and doing other despicable things to them. This led to him becoming one of the most feared bullies in school, and thus, he was expelled for it. He stayed with his parents until he was 18 years old. He was then kicked out of the house by his father, and forced him to live on his own. Jasyn was too poor to afford an apartment, so he became a homeless man who occasionally stayed at his friends' house. His friends couldn't afford him home either, so he decided to fight for money by becoming a backstreet brawler. He may not be very wealthy, but at least he was able to afford an apartment and currently has two jobs despite being expelled from high school. He's doing rather well for himself since he earns a decent amount of money from beating people up and managing a second-hand shop. He is considering on becoming a professional wrestler, since he appears to be interested in hardcore wrestling. Personality He was supportive towards his mother, but he absolutely despised his father, and for a good reason. He was a ruthless child who enjoyed beating people up no matter the circumstances, but these days, he's a lot more forgiving, even though he doesn't like showing kindness. He comes across as unfriendly since he always appears to be grumpy, and doesn't like talking to people besides his close friends. He may be ruthless and aggressive, but once somebody doesn't get on his nerves, they will learn that he's actually a down to earth guy who works hard to improve his quality of life. Orders Papa's Wingeria * Kung Pao, Kung Pao, Mango Chili * 6 x Red Peppers (Right Half) * 4 x Spicy Garlic Strips (Left Half) * 8 x BBQ Wings (All Around) Papa's Hot Doggeria * M Candy Jack, L Dr. Cherry * Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Chili * Onions * Hot Sauce * Chili * Kielbasa * Chicago Bun Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bun * BBQ Sauce * Bacon * Rare Patty * Bacon * Rare Patty * Bacon * Pepperjack Cheese * Bun Papa's Cupcakeria Regular * Cupcake 1: ** Nutty Butter Cup, Nutty Butter Cup, Nutty Butter Cup ** Chocolate Chips ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Red Frosting ** Chocolate Cake ** Liner A * Cupcake 2: ** N/A, Nutty Butter Cup, N/A ** Chocolate Chips ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Cake ** Liner A Onionfest * Cupcake 1: ** Gobstopper, Nutty Butter Cup, Gobstopper ** Sourballs ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Deep Purple Frosting ** Chocolate Cake ** Liner A * Cupcake 2: ** Frosted Onion, Gummy Onion, Frosted Onion ** Chocolate Chips ** Purple Burple Drizzle ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Cake ** Liner A Papa's Freezeria HD * Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge, N/A * Chocolate Chips * Peanuts * Butterscotch Topping * Whipped Cream * Smooth Blend * Nutty Butter Cups w/ Purple Burple * Medium Cup Papa's Pastaria Normal * Pepperoni Bread * Onion x 4 * Prosciutto x 4 * Black Pepper * Grated Mozzarella * Beefy Bolognese * Regular Fettuccine Chilifest * Pepperoni Bread * Chili Pepper x 4 * Prosciutto x 4 * Black Pepper * Cheddar Cheese * Rico's Chili * Regular Fettuccine Papa's Freezeria to Go! * Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge, Dipped Pretzel * Chocolate Chips * Crushed Peanuts * Dreamsicle Topping * Whipped Cream * Smooth Blend * Nutty Butter Cups w/ Purple Burple * Large Cup Papa's Donuteria Regular * Donut 1: ** Crushed Peanuts ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Clear Glaze ** Chocolate Long John * Donut 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Caramel Drizzle ** Red Icing ** Chocolate Long John * Donut 3: ** Creameo Bits ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Chocolate Icing ** Chocolate Long John New Year * Donut 1: ** Crushed Peanuts ** Flavor X Drizzle ** Midnight Powder ** Chocolate Infinity Loop * Donut 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Caramel Drizzle ** Red Icing ** Chocolate Infinity Loop * Donut 3: ** Countdown Crunch ** Creameo Drizzle ** Midnight Powder ** Chocolate Long John Papa's Wingeria HD * Kung Pao, Kung Pao, Mango Chili * 6 x Curly Fries (Right Half) * 8 x Smoky Bacon Strips (All Around) * 8 x BBQ Wings (All Around) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 4 x Philly Steak (Top-Right Quarter) * 4 x Capicola (Right Half) * 6 x Prosciutto (Bottom Half) * 8 x Bacon (All Around) * Cooked for 4/8, Cut in 9ths (Square Cut) Papa's Cheeseria Regular * Crinkle Cut Fries w/ Chili and Bacon * Bacon * BBQ Sauce * Pulled Pork * Bacon * Philly Steak * Well-Done Wheat Bread w/ Pepperjack Cheese Starlight BBQ * Crinkle Cut Fries w/ Chili and Bacon * Bacon * Lone Star Pit Sauce * Pulled Pork * Bacon * Beef Brisket * Well-Done Wheat Bread w/ Pepperjack Cheese Character Relationships * Was abused by his father in the past. He still holds a grudge against him to this day. * Has a younger sister. * Used to bully Allan in high school. Though, they are starting to get along now. * Fought Rogen Langston to a match several times. He wasn't able to beat him until recently. Trivia * He earns the nickname "Knuckles" because he knocked out Rogen with a pair of brass knuckles once. * He suffers from a mild case of insomnia, which is why he looks tired all the time. * His shirt is stained with blood and dirt all over it, because he used to be a very active street fighter. He was unable to wash his shirt at the time because he was homeless. * He stopped being a closer after Hot Doggeria, although he keeps his grumpy face on. * He usually travels all by himself without any transportation whatsoever. Gallery 33xir7k.png|A CAW of Jasyn in WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2011 (By Ririko) Jasyn.png|made by Erikah Category:Boys Category:Customers created by G Pizza Category:Customers who debuted in Wingeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Freezeria HD Category:Pastaria Category:Freezeria To Go! Category:Donuteria Category:Papa's Wingeria HD Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Closers Category:J Customers Category:Cheeseria